Lost in you
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] A veces las palabras no alcanzaban del todo, ¿Y las acciones? Él sigue siendo su chico malo, su delincuente fugitivo… ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que todavía estaba perdido en él?


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Isla del drama_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _One-Shot palabras_ , _Rated_ _K+_ _ **Angst**_ _/Hurt/confort./_ _ **Romance**_ _Posible AU o Ooc…_

 _Pareja: Gwuncan, Gwen x Duncan, insinuaciones de Courtney x Tret y de Harold x LeShawna. Inspirada con la canción "Haunted" de Evanescence. La historia esta más o menos ubicada después de All Stars._

 **Summary:** _[One-shot] A veces las palabras no alcanzaban del todo, ¿Y las acciones? Él sigue siendo su chico malo, su delincuente fugitivo… ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que todavía estaba perdido en él?_

* * *

 **Lost in you**

* * *

A pesar de haber tratado de superar sola su reputación como _la nueva Heather o_ como _la besucona de novios,_ ella nunca quiso que la situación se diera de esta manera pero debía admitir que si se sentía atraída hacia Duncan y este al dar el inicio con el beso, complico la relación amistosa que la joven tenía con Courtney. Aunque esa amistad fue difícil recuperar ya que, descubrió la nueva relación que su ex-novio, Trent, estaba iniciando con ella: ¿Quién lo diría no? Por lo menos ya no siente ese peso de su mala reputación porque lo único que quiere es verla feliz a su amiga y a su ex, a quien no quiso lastimarlo ni siquiera fue su intensión en hacerlo. Verlos juntos le sacaba una sonrisa, no solo por Courtney, sino también por Trent: porque encontraron a su pareja "perfecta". ¿Qué pasaría con Gwen? Cuando su relación con Duncan había terminado, no recibía mensaje de él y ni siquiera como amigos. Su primera ex-novia, Courtney, dejo de hablarle ya hace como casi dos años y ahora su mente estaba entretenida con otra persona, no la culpa, estaba siendo bien. Para su opinión. Porque sufrió mucho en el pasado.

La chica gótica era la única que mantenía su mente vagando en los recuerdos que obtuvo estando al lado de su chico malo, ¿Por qué la ex quería cambiar a ese delincuente? Para ella era y será siendo perfecto, en todos sus gustos coincidían muchísimo y es obvio que así uno se puede enamorar, porque había encontrado a alguien que la comprenda. Sí, de verdad se enamoró de la personalidad de ese chico, ¿Por qué quería su compañera cambiarlo? ¿Acaso no se enamoró de ese chico malo? Se supone que debería aceptarlo tal y como uno se enamora de esa persona. Una persona que podía compartir sus ratos libres viendo e admirando las películas de terror, disfrutando de la música, bromeando con los dibujos, tallar cráneos por diversión, ayudarlo en armar bicicletas, asustar a las personas y mejor si es en halloween. Ese delincuente fugitivo era su chico ideal: quizás sí estuvo molesta cuando él quería saber las cosas que hablaba su ex, no solo le molestaba sino también, se quedaba celosa porque se supone que ella es su actual novia…Ahora todo eso quedo en el pasado pero no puede olvidarlo y lo ha intentado varias veces, no hay caso alguno olvidar a alguien que te complemente tan perdidamente en muchos aspectos. Ellos eran dos personas traviesas que a lo largo se atraían y se comprendían. Nunca quiso lastimarlo o alejarlo de ella pero ya era tarde, Duncan no estaba a su lado y tenía que entenderlo e superarlo por su cuenta…

Gwen tenía esa necesidad de verlo una vez más, de confesarle lo mucho que lo extraña. Al principio sabía que era mala idea comenzar su relación después de que había terminado con su ex -compañera de equipo. Con ese chico era inevitable sentirse tan libremente cariñosa hacia él, al igual que Duncan con ella. Muy pocas veces fue a visitarlo en la prisión pero le había pedido que necesitara espacio para tratar de olvidarla.

 _Auch._ Eso tuvo que doler cuando el delincuente juvenil le sugería ese detalle. Duele que haya sido tan directo pero lo entendía y se lo merecía por haberlo tratado de esa manera cuando fue eliminado aquella noche de cuando todo termino. Sí, cuando _Gwuncan_ termino o eso creen.

Han pasado casi dos años de la última vez que lo fue a visitar, fue tan eterno para Gwen fingir que está feliz como esta, solitaria, aunque nadie sabía que por las noches solía llorar con imaginarlo entrar por la ventana de su habitación como lo hacía antes de cuando mantenían su relación amorosa y todo era para desearle buenas noches con su agradable e reconfortante cariño de su parte. Esas noches son difíciles de olvidar, ¿Qué clase de chico haría eso? Trent no se atrevía a visitarla constantemente entrando por su habitación y ella le había otorgado permiso para que lo haga, pero no lo hizo.

A veces era optimista, quería creer que encontraría a alguien similar o quizás a un chico que le ayude a olvidar y no era fácil, también la vida le jugaba mucho en contra ya que le enrostraba en su cara a muchas personas con pareja, incluyendo a Trent e Courtney juntos.

 _¡Mierda! ¿Es enserio? Otra vez, se trataba del karma. Como odiaba el karma. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirle que se siente culpable? ¡¿Cuántas veces?!_

— _¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!_ —gritaba en su interior para que la dejen de joder con las parejas reunidas en una plaza o en algún parque de diversiones. Sus compañeros de la universidad se iban a cursar a otras materias y pasaban desapercibido para saludarla e hacerla sonreír por unos minutos. —Gracias, LeShawna—le agradecía ampliando sus labios en una linda sonrisa.

— ¡Hey! Para eso están las amigas, Gwen. —Decía ella apoyando su mano en la espalda de su compañera gótica, —Nos vemos después, tengo que encontrarme con Harold.

—Me alegra que hayan regresado ustedes dos. —comentaba la muchacha manteniendo su pequeña sonrisa. —Harold y tú se llevan tan bien.

—Je, lo sé Bridgette decía lo mismo…Uno no pierde nada con volver a intentar una buena relación que se perdió con la distancia. —le dijo LeShawna con una típica simpatía a su estilo. Vio que Gwen desvió su mirada por un segundo.

—Bueno, que te vaya bien. —dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse. — _Tranquila, Geoff me dijo que hace un año Duncan estuvo libre._ —oyó ese comentario que hizo detener sus pasos en seco. — ¿En serio? —su voz quebrada sonaba casi un murmullo pero la morena logro oírlo.

—Sí, te aviso que Harold ya no quiere saber nada de Duncan…Jajaj creo que le tiene miedo todavía. —contestó entre risas. —Y te felicito por lograr hacer las paces con Courtney, es insoportable como te guardo tanto rencor. —hablaba con disgusto.

—Je, ahora ella está saliendo con Trent—contradecía para contarle sobre esa novedad que, termino dejando perpleja a LeShawna.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Lo hizo apropósito, cierto? —interrogo desconcertada.

—N-No lo sé, prefiero ver feliz a Trent que a mí misma. —respondió en seco, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. —Courtney se lo merece también.

—Ya veo, Gwen pero me alegro que todo se haya solucionado. Me pregunto si, con Duncan habrá sucedido lo mismo. —comentó, dejando a la joven desconcertada. — ¡Bueno, debo irme porque Harold va salir del taller de dibujo! —dijo ella al salir corriendo hacia la salida de la universidad, porque había visto a su novio que la estaba esperando en la entrada.

— ¡Después decime en que carrera está Harold! —exclamo para que su amiga pudiera oírla.

— _¡Si, no hay problema!_

La gótica se giro para entrar nuevamente a la universidad, por un segundo le llamo la atención las flores que estaban apareciendo en esta estación del año, la primavera: no hacia ni tanto calor ni tanto frio, no creía que fuese tan agradable pero como de costumbre, es una estación donde se ven más frecuentes las parejas, prefirió no pensar tanto en eso. En esta ocasión el cielo estaba soleado y el sol no le quemaba su piel pálida.

Vio como algunos estudiantes ingresaban a la universidad de Bellas Artes ya que era la hora de entrar a sus respectivas materias de cursada. Gwen estaba haciendo la carrera de música, como su ex-novio, Trent, a quien no se lo cruzaba muy seguido. A ella le encantaba cantar y tocar la batería pero muy pocos sabes esos detalles, cuando tenía tiempo libre en su departamento suele ir a talleres de dibujo para aprender más. Sí, la joven se había independizado a los veintiún años.

Suspiro pesadamente porque tenía que entrar a la cursada de música pero no estaba de ánimos para entrar al aula, quizás alguien se dé cuenta de sus ojeras. Además, su voz estaba apagada para cantar. Se acerco hacia la puerta de entrada y cuando quiso tocar la perrilla de la puerta otra mano se interpuso en su camino y se quedo desconcertada;

— ¡Oye! —Reacciono molesta, — ¿Quién te crees que eres? —vio que el chico le estaba dando la espalda con su guitarra guardada en un maletín con esa forma. Ese chico tenía su cabello de color negro y algunas puntas de color rojizo, aun no podía ver su rostro pero la vestimenta se trataba de unos jeans grises, una camisa negra y las zapatillas eran del mismo color. — _¿Quién me creo que soy?_ —su voz masculina retumbo como un enorme eco profundo en la mente de la muchacha. Ella lo estaba reconociendo, vio que apenas se giro para mirarla de frente, noto que todavía tenía esos accesorios en sus orejas y cercar de sus cejas.

— ¿G-Gwen? —pestañaba dos veces al verla de nuevo y trago en seco, Duncan la observaba de pies a cabeza: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? Porque había notado que ese cabello negro con luces azules ya creció llegando hasta la cintura, parece que aún conserva los colores oscuros respecto a su vestimenta porque tenía una pollera negra con azul, en vez de calzas grises ahora eran botas de ese color y con una camisa blanca y un pequeño saco negro que eran para sus brazos e su busto. Ante los ojos del muchacho, su ex-novia se veía hermosa.

—D-Duncan…—lo nombro manteniendo su asombro. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una expresión de indiferencia se entorno en el rostro del punk, su sonrisa quedaba torcida ante esa patética pregunta innecesaria.

—Pues estoy cursando, mujer. —Respondió en seco, —Me estoy dedicando a algo que me gusta. —hablo con indiferencia.

— ¡Oh! Y-Ya entiendo. —se puso nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos por unos segundos. El ambiente se estaba incomodando para ellos. —Supongo que vamos a ser compañeros de primer año.

—Supongo que sí, espera ¿Estas en la carrera de música? —indagó al señalarle con su dedo índice.

—Sí, de hecho toco la batería y se cantar, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? —respondía con una sonrisa tímida. — ¿Después podemos hablar más tarde?

Duncan estaba de brazos cruzados, esa expresión de indiferencia estaba desapareciendo lentamente ya que no se podía contener las ganas de abrazar a su ex-novia, Gwen, quien le mostraba esos ojos oscuros y llenos de esperanzas: una señal de que la oscuridad podría ser divertida con el demonio, incubo o súcubo indicado.

—Por favor, necesito algo que decirte después de mucho tiempo. —musito con melancolía.

—Está bien, Gwen después de la cursada—acepto tras haber entrado a su aula para prestar atención a la clase.

Ambos se dispusieron en entrar a la clase de música, tenían mucho por dónde empezar su segundo día en la universidad de Bellas Artes, ya que Duncan falto en el primer día. Obviamente, fue una gran sorpresa encontrarse de nuevo pero habría que averiguar la charla que tendrían al terminar la clase. Ellos dos se dieron cuenta del gran cambio que habían tenido después de que terminara su relación, lo que no se sabe es sí uno pudo superar al otro. ¿Quién lo diría no? en un par de horas van a enfrentarse cara a cara.

Mientras que el tiempo los ayudo a superar rápido su pequeña amistad dentro del aula, la clase de música había finalizado. El muchacho se dio cuenta de la bella voz de su ex-novia y perdió esa costumbre de oírla cantar cuando estaba a su lado, también este la impresiono por su manera de tocar su guitarra eléctrica y ella insistía en demostrarle que sabía tocar la batería y lo hizo. Como se distanciaron mucho, cada uno perdió la costumbre del otro y también, la memoria solía ser un poco traicionera en ciertas ocasiones.

Ellos dos salieron al patio de la universidad como si tuvieran un pequeño descanso. Buscaron una banca la más cercana que tenían de la puerta principal para sentarse; cuando se dispusieron a tomar asiento al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, evitaban hacer contacto visual mutuamente pero suele ser inevitable mirar al otro. Sin embargo, suspiraron pesadamente al mismo tiempo por lo que, se vieron arqueando una ceja.

 _¡Joder! ¿Por dónde tenía que empezar?_

Las manos de ella se apoyaban sobre sus muslos, su espalda estaba arqueada y la cabeza estaba inclinada, ¿Por qué no le salía las palabras? Su corazón se aceleraba, podía oírlo como un eco que retumbaba todo su ser. Gwen tenía tantas ganas de decirle que se veía hermoso y más de lo que recordaba. Sus labios se formo en una línea y respiro e exhalo para poder hablar, esta reacciones le llamo la atención al muchacho.

—S-Sabes, he pensado mucho en ti. —hablo sinceramente, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Su voz era tímida e suave, estaba apenada por lo que sucedió antes y tenía miedo de que algo se vuelva repetir pero lo quiere devuelta a su lado. —No pude dejar de pensar en ti y lo admito.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —interrogo desconcertado.

—Después de que terminamos, después de que te fui a visitar en la prisión. —explicaba al mirarlo de reojo.

—La prisión…—repitió Duncan al clavar su vista hacia el suelo, pateo una piedra que tenía cerca. Es obvio que lo recuerda, si le devolvió con el rechazo. —Lo siento si te lastime. —se disculpaba sintiéndose culpable por eso.

—Olvídalo, me lo merecía Duncan. —insinuó haciendo contacto visual con él. Intercambiando miradas con sus ojos verdes claros tan atrayentes e penetrantes. — ¿Viste como son las películas de terror, ahora? —cambiaba el tema, se sonrojaba de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Jajaja si, no asustan nada. Prefiero las más antiguas. —Contestó entre carcajadas, — Ni dan miedo, es como que perdieron su esencia. —hablaba en tono burlón, causo que su compañera se echara a reír alegremente y si que le encantaba verla reír, había olvidado su risa y ese humor sarcástico que era típico de ambos.

—Sabes, te extrañe muchísimo Duncan. No me digas cursi jajaj—confesaba mostrando su amplia sonrisa entre su carcajadas.

—No somos cursi, muñeca, es cariño mutuo supongo jajaj—bromeó al dale un pequeño codazo y ella se lo devolvió. —Siendo sincero, también te extrañe Gwen. —musito mostrando su amplia sonrisa y jugaba frunciendo sus cejas para llamarle la atención.

—Jajaja, ¿En serio?

—Sí, aunque fue complicado superarte. Supongo que a ti te sucedió lo mismo ¿no? —volvieron a intercambiar miradas. —Aparte te quería decir algo más en la prisión, quería despedirme de ti pero no podía porque…—su voz se apagaba al instante.

La gótica jugaba con sus dedos, como si fuera una niña tímida. Se acomodaba en la banca, acercándose más hacia él y apoyaba su mano derecha sobre la pierna izquierda del punk. Ellos se entendían también ¿Por qué no podían tener otra oportunidad? Uno donde construyan sus propias vidas juntos, ayudándose, disfrutando del uno al otro y estando en la misma universidad.

—Gwen…Y-Yo…—su voz casi era un susurro, pero había sido silenciado al instante con un tierno beso que le ofreció su ex-novia. Duncan apoyaba ambas manos sobre la cintura de ella pero luego, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y sus labios seguían unidos.

— _Estoy perdida en ti_ —le susurraba entre besos, — _Aun te sigo amando, Duncan, mi delincuente fugitivo._

— _Y yo te extrañe tanto que me gusta perderme en tus oscuros ojos negros, mi chica gótica._ —le hablaba manteniendo el mismo semblante que ella. Cuando sus labios se fueron distanciando para finalizarlo con un agradable abrazo. — ¿Te gustaría retomar lo que perdimos? —pregunto con ternura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro, quiero estar contigo y no quiero que te alejes de mí. Por favor no me digas cursi jajaja— respondía en tono burlón. — ¿Sigues viviendo con tus padres? Chico malo.

—No ya no, vivo en un departamento que se llama "Will Country" que está en la avenida Texas. —suspiraba con alivio. —Ya no soportaba convivir con ellos jajajaj

— ¿Will Country? —repitió desconcertada, pestañaba dos veces. — ¿En qué piso?

—En el 4B, hace poco me mude—respondía confundido, le preocupaba un poco la reacción de Gwen.

—Porque yo me mude hace un año ahí, estoy en el 4C. Jajaja eres mi vecino, Duncan—contradecía al reírse un poco.

— ¿Coincidencia? —bromeó con sarcasmo y recibió un reproche con un codazo de parte de Gwen. —Supongo que hoy podemos reunirnos para ver una película de terror. —volvía a jugar con sus cejas, como si tratara de insinuar algo más.

—C-Claro…—tartamudeo y se ruborizaba al imaginárselo. —Cuando quieras…Amor. —hablo tímidamente al abrazarlo con fuerza. Este le daba un beso en su frente y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Jajaj creo que sigues perdida en mí. —se burlaba entre risas.

— ¡Oye! Aunque es verdad jajaja—lo admitía. — ¿Recibiste el contrato que nos envió Chris?

—Sí, sería divertido regresar y volver a retomar una jugada unida—bromeaba con su sarcasmo pero a veces el chico no tenía tantas ganas de regresar a participar y si lo obligaban, que no se vuelva a tratar sobre el canto porque lo odiaba.

—Eh yo ni ganas jajaja—bromeo de igual manera. —No quiero regresar a ese chiquero. —Suspiro pesadamente, —Porque Chris siempre pierde el premio, es un idiota.

—Concuerdo contigo, muñeca. Jajaja—musito al apoyarla en su pecho, —Supongo que es hora de almorzar, ¿Quieres ir a comer en algún lugar?

—Donde tú quieras, Duncan, lo que importa es que hayamos regresado. —decía al levantarse de su asiento para ofrecerle su mano. Vio como sonreía de lado, de manera comprensiva.

—Contigo todo es divertido, Chica gótica o quiero decir cara pálida. Jajaja—aceptaba su mano pero recibió también un puñetazo en su hombro izquierdo, se tocaba donde le había golpeado y sonríe entre dientes, si hasta eso extrañaba y lo disfrutaba en provocarla. —Vamos muñeca, la comida es importante, jajaja—se reía entre dientes y la tomaba de la mano.

—Obvio, señor delincuente jajaja.

Caminaron así para llegar a su destino, una sensación cálida los envolvía a ambos y era tan reconfortante que le gustaba sentir esa sensación de nuevo, porque se buscaban de nuevo, ellos dos se complementaban y todos lo sabían, a pesar del dolor: ellos se extrañaban. Duncan y Gwen seguían perdidos mutuamente y las acciones que suele hacer la chica gótica le atraía a él, como también el papel del chico malo le llamaba mucho la atención a ella y le gustaba eso, y más aquella vez que cuando participaban robaron cosas de un autobús escolar.

Gwen tenía que admitir sobre ciertas las acciones que no puede controlar en estar al lado de su chico malo, de su delincuente fugitivo pero sobre todo es saber que volvió a ser correspondida y para retomar una nueva vida y una nueva oportunidad; otra vez, se siente completa y alegre pero todo eso lo demostraba con esas acciones de besarlo e abrazarlo ya que con el tiempo se fue abriendo más a lo largo de su vida y sin él, pero lo importante es que ambos seguirán complementándose como antes y disfrutando no solo unidos, sino también con sus películas favoritas de terror.

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 **N/A:** _ **Espero que les haya gustado jejeje, este es mi primer fanfic en este fandom. Sinceramente adoro esta pareja :3 Se que por ahí los hice algo cursi, va no se jajajaja xD pero bueno ustedes dicen :P**_

* * *

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
